Michael Welkin (Earth-4040)
|Weaknesses = Wings: His wings seem to be the medium for his power. If they were to be amputated then he would be severely weakened and would only gain his powers back if he got them back. If his wings were destroyed then the power they contain would be released and return to Michael and he would regrow a new pair of wings. Overuse of power: If he uses his Archon mode for too long it can cause him to become unconscious for long periods of time or he will burn up from power excess, killing him in the process. He is also shown to be greatly tired after using it. Sensory Overload: When using his Soul-Vision Michael must be careful as he can only perceive what his mind can understand. When looking at one of the Infinity Gems his eyes began to bleed profusely and he described it as looking at the sun. When using it on gods like Thor seeing their true divine form can cause him to have a bad headache. Ancestral Connection: At the heir, Michael shares a spiritual bond with his ancestor and progenitor of the Empyreal Force, Yahweh. While he sleeps Michael only had access to three of his abilities, and can only access the other when he is in his Archon form. But when Yahweh awakens from his curse Michael gains powers he normally can't use. At first he feared if Yahweh were to die he would loose his power but Yahweh later said if her were to die than Michael would inherit his full power. |Transportation = X-Jet |Weapons = Teraphim: Made during the war with the Neyaphem and passed through the Welkin family for generations the teraphim appears as a simple metal bracelet when dormant but when activated it is capable of assuming a verity of weapon forms that Michael can channel his power through. When Michael returned home after the Purifiers attack on the school his parents knew he had reached a point where his powers were a serious danger to him. So when he decided to return to the X-Men his father gave him their family relic in the hope it would protect Michael from his own power. It has shown a level of sentience as it seems to chose who can wield it. It always works for Michael and a select few but others it has reacted violently to. When Mystique tried to steal it and it burned her hand. It allowed Noshiko to hold it at first, but when she called it a useless hunk of junk it burned her and would not allow her to touch it again. It also serves as a countermeasure. In the event Michael should lose control of his powers or remain in the Ohr Kadmon for too long the Terephim will automatically encase him in an egg like sphere. Shutting his powers down and forcing him to rest while it protects his physical body. How it is able to do this is unknown. His father told him it was designed not only to help the heirs of the Welkin family hone their power but protect them from it as well. It's final purpose is as a sort of black box. It records the history of the heir of the Welkin family. Sometimes it shows the current heir it's memories of it's previous masters, either through it's reflection or in a form of a vision or in a dream in order to help the current heir master and understand their powers. When Michael was training to activate the Archon state at will the Terephim showed him a vision of the dangers of losing control of it's power. |Custom = Mutant |CustomLabel = Race |Abilities = Multilingual- He can speak Russian and Latin as well as understand and communicate using American Sign Language. Skilled Tactician- He has shown a sharp analytical mind which gives him an edge in a fight as it allows him to plan effective strategies and face multiple opponents and maneuver them on the battlefield. Warren has stated Michael is similar to Scott in that way as he has multiple strategies in place to win a fight. Intellect-Michael is skilled in genetics, physics and biochemistry. He was able to replicate Spider-Man's spider-webs as well as create a serum that slowed the effects of a secondary mutation on a mutant. |HistoryHeader = |NotesHeader = |Universe = Earth-4040|Trivia = Is mostly moddled after Matthew Daddario in appearance He is Afro-Asian American. His mother is of Chinese-Korean descent and his father is an African-American. His motto is a Latin quote from Psalm XXIII:4, "non timebo mala", meaning "I will fear no evil". His favorite color is blue Can speak Latin and Russian and knows American Sign Language. Enjoys reading, his favorite genres are sci-fi and fantasy. He enjoys Grunge music. Some of his favorite music singers are Adele, One Republic, Nirvana, Soundgarden, Lindsey Stirling. Is borderline Claustrophobic. Gets edgy in tight enclosed spaces and dislikes having to go through caves and tunnels. His family crest is an angelic figure holding a sword. Is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks. Huskies are his favorite dog breed. Manifested his powers at the young age of ten. He usually avoids looking people in the eye because he had issues with controlling his soul-reading abilities when he was a kid which caused him to see memories he'd rather not have seen. Even though he can control that aspect of his abilities he still avoids eye contact. Even though he can retract his wings into his body he can not alter his eyes so when he would go out he wore colored glasses and told people he had an eye condition. Is a omega-level mutant. Politically affiliation is independent. A lot of his angel fire attacks are modeled after the Supers from the video game series Destiny. His angel fire is visually similar to the hex bolts of the MCU's Scarlet Witch, only instead of red it is white and looks like a mix between fire and lightning. The way he summons and controls it is similar to how Wanda does in the movies. Though his father is Catholic he has chosen to practice Shinto like his mother and often prays to the sun goddess Amaterasu for guidance and protection. He even has his own personal shrine to her. Despite claiming to read souls others are more willing to believe he is a unique kind of telepath. This is do to some who simply do not believe in the idea of a soul or are uncomfortable with the idea. Michael's pic was made by Twitter user @Wandaswarlock |Distinguish1 = }} Category:Champions (Earth-4040) Category:Winged Characters Category:Mutants Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Healing Factor Category:X-Men Category:American Category:Mixed Race Category:Shinto